User talk:Amathuztus
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mafia Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Office of Price Administration page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- The Tom (Talk) 18:12, January 4, 2011 In game the commission was formed sometime before 1929 as thats when they allowed Clemente to form his own family, also don't add the real families again as none where mentioned in game and some of the families you mentioned didn't even have seats until more recent years. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 19:04, January 9, 2011 (UTC) There's a limit to how many pages you can have in the drop down menu so it was either cheats or Betrayal of Jimmy walkthrough so i took off cheats. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 22:24, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for fixing it, i was editing in a rush and didn't notice it. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 23:20, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Only a few street names are known due to in game dialogue, only a few are currently known. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 23:28, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, i appreciate all the edits your making to the wiki, i'm becoming less active on this wiki so i'm glad to see there are editors like you to take care of it. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 21:53, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Good eyes :)--Seth Tomasino 22:24, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi, i'm very impressed with all the info that you've added to pages and all the contributions you have made to the wiki. If your interested in becoming an administator on the wiki i think you should apply here. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 23:04, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Admin Your now an admin, see for what you can now do and if you need help with anything i.e. blocking a vandal there are help pages or you can ask me. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 23:33, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Just call me Tom, whats your real first name? [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 23:37, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Do you know how to block users? Basically if someone breaks the rules warn them and if they continue to break them click on the user and go to contributions, there will be an option underneath the talk page, blog, contibutions bar and just click on block, block for a week and then if they return and break the rules again double it and so on. If its just a blatant vandal block them for a longer period of time, the max is a year, so they cannot continue to vandalise. Also try to check edits made by other users to check they are true or false or in some cases vandalism, with trusted regular users theres no real reason to do this. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 23:52, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Sound good. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 00:12, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations-- 04:37, January 26, 2011 (UTC) I'm on xbox so not really, ask Chiquito. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 16:33, January 26, 2011 (UTC) I can get any texture of the game I do not know where to look exactly. I'll try-- 16:42, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Periodico1.png periodico2.png I got these pictures for now. There must be more but I do not know where to look. Then go looking for more-- 17:50, January 26, 2011 (UTC) I'm just wondering if you know that you can change signature colours and the colour of the i am amzathuztus on your userpage. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 20:56, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Looks good, i've changed mine to fit in more with the L.A. Noire wiki theme. [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 21:33, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Been and admin So how do you like been an admin? [[User:The Tom|'Tom']] (Talk) 23:54, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Probation Period You've been an admin for a few days now and your doing a good job and pretty much know everything, your probation period is now over and your a fully fledged admin on this wiki. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 10:56, January 29, 2011 (UTC) There pretty much all mentioned in the Mafia Series Timeline so i don't think its needed. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 23:41, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Me and my edits Is it really necessary to talk to me as I'm edit hunting. My edits might be true but still I like to help the site OK. If you are catch in my talk page, I will write a warning and say the line in The Godfather with out saying sister. He's never confirmed to be Sicilian, he may just be italian. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 17:23, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Many non sicilians were in the mafia, you just have to be of italian descent. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 18:02, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Tommy Angelo I have played the game its clear the protagonist is of Italian decent but were he was born or the region is not explained it would be better changing it to Italian=American --Owen1983 20:00, January 31, 2011 (UTC) BTW congratulation on becoming an Admin--Owen1983 20:04, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Lets just stick to what we know, unless its confirmed that he was sicilian lets just leave it, the 2k czech staff don't seem to pay much attention to the Mafia anyway. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 20:34, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Why don't you like the mission Exit The Dragon?--Seth Tomasino 09:06, February 1, 2011 (UTC) What do you think of the family bit on the main page? also how close are you to the Capo di tutti capi achievement? [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 19:49, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Carlo's apartment. Game 2011-01-15 08-36-38-84.png Game 2011-01-15 08-37-17-46.png -- 15:50, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Morello's I never got to play Mafia: city of lost heaven so i don't know, can you enter Morello's Lounge Bar? [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 18:46, February 3, 2011 (UTC) I kind of feel bad, you were so close to getting the lucky edit achievement but i edited my userpage and got it. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 19:50, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks :) [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 20:21, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 21:01, February 3, 2011 (UTC) I'm and xbox guy and i've tried pc games before, i got Mafia 2 so i could mod it, but it didn't work, i got Mafia 1 for xbox though, that didn't work either. In future could you not edit the polls, it resets the poll to 0 votes. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 18:07, February 4, 2011 (UTC) I've noticed you've added an associate category to all associates, if your going to do that could you do it for all ranks, thanks. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 11:42, February 6, 2011 (UTC) I'll do Soldato if you want, thats the one with the most i think, behind associate. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 11:56, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Joe's death is only implied, he was armed and he would of known something was going on when his car went another way, though nobody seems to have noticed that the way his car goes leads back to the road Leo's car is on, but anyway this is expected to be revealed in Mafia III and the majority of people actually think he survived so until his death is confirmed were not saying he died or adding the death category to the page. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 20:06, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Kill him and dump his body in the middle of a residentail street? and i think the writers do a good job but 2k just change it and make it a lot shorter and worse, they should have kept the original script with multiple possible endings. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 21:25, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Do you know much about the actual Mafia? [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 22:15, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, the game's been out for quite a while and so have all the DLC's, i prefer it low-activity anyway, less to check and easier to handle. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 21:00, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Not sure. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 21:19, February 11, 2011 (UTC) No i don't have it. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 21:27, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Done. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 21:37, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Done. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 21:42, February 11, 2011 (UTC) The.Tom.94 [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 21:43, February 11, 2011 (UTC) good judgement In regard to Hals Month block as it is your first block I must say you dealt with this user very well. --Owen1983 21:52, February 11, 2011 (UTC) I think the article "grade level parking" does not exist. You can do this? mafia_parking.jpg 1PARK copia.png --Aquí llega Condemorrrrr 07:41, February 12, 2011 (UTC) I just noticed you've now made 1000 edits to the wiki, well done and thanks for all the edits. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 00:12, February 13, 2011 (UTC) I don't think there needs to be a locatiosn category when there is a mafia locations and a mafia II locations, the only purpose it really serves is to show you the subcategories, which are Mafia Locations and Mafia II Locations, i think we should add the Gegoraphical locations category and all other locations categories to the Locations category but not evcerything else. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 11:18, February 13, 2011 (UTC) I don't know what you are talking about.--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 19:52, February 13, 2011 (UTC) it's true though. you should have read it before i changed it.--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 19:58, February 13, 2011 (UTC) I'm used to this "language",...--~Chiquito 20:33, February 13, 2011 (UTC) I understand you perfectly. Do not worry, the Spanish (or Castilian, Spain has 6 official languages) is very difficult to learn, has too many words. Use my wiki when needed. Put this picture. --~Chiquito 21:04, February 13, 2011 (UTC) You Got Mafia on PS2 or Xbox?--~Chiquito 21:35, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Ok. In PS2 and XBOX exist a game mode, that is not on the pc version (Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven) but can not remember his name, I think "Grand Prix ". I think I will have to connect the PS2 because I can not find anything in GOOGLE. Also, this wiki, I think the prologue is missing (It's just a video) and the tutorial is optional http://es.mafia.wikia.com/wiki/Misiones_de_Mafia--~Chiquito 22:43, February 13, 2011 (UTC) response hal has been blocked before for the same behavior you did the right thing. --Owen1983 15:50, February 14, 2011 (UTC) I managed to do the article "Grand Prix ". I have seen the catches apartment of Paulie, you use an editing program like Capone or BScriptView 6.0?--~Chiquito 18:45, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Where do you pull your facts from? the sherman tank was used in WW2 and to a lesser extent, the korean war, but at that point it was already being replaced by the m47 patton. It certainly was not used in the Vietnam war, as the main tank was the m48. learn about U.S. tank progression before you post things that aren't true.--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 21:13, February 14, 2011 (UTC) It doesn't matter if the spelling is wrong, so what. As long as the information is there. Now get over it. Feller91 21:15, February 14, 2011 (UTC) can you look at my last message?--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 21:22, February 14, 2011 (UTC) I did. it's like the second to last message about the sherman tank.--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 21:25, February 14, 2011 (UTC) I think you should read my profile. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 21:32, February 14, 2011 (UTC) "Your just being silly mr. lanberry" LOL.--ANAT0LY LANB3RY 21:38, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I don't really want to leave and i hope to return but i don't really have a choice in the matter. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 21:44, February 14, 2011 (UTC) I just thought i'd inform you of the current arrangement i have with ANAT0LY, if he breaks a rule he is banned for ever, do this by selecting other in the length of block and typing infinity, he's caused a lot of problems in the past. So if he breaks a rule block him forever. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 21:55, February 14, 2011 (UTC) It's up to you. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 22:00, February 14, 2011 (UTC) OH, your nickname is very long,...-- 17:59, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Estocolmo,... Genial¡¡¡-- 20:06, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Well it was a few things, i have a few medical problems and my heart wasn't doing as good as it was supposed to be after an operation i had a while back and there were a few personal problems which have been resolved and the main one was a false alarm, i'd rather not discuss those though. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 17:23, February 16, 2011 (UTC) I know, i'm glad there a good admin like you on the wiki if anything ever happens. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 17:29, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Really? it seemed bigger than that. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 18:11, February 16, 2011 (UTC) In pretty much all of the developer diary's it said 10, why did they cut out 6 square miles, they were saying this while the story of frankie potts was out and the map was already out so they just lied to everybody. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 18:17, February 16, 2011 (UTC) I think they had a great game but they cut so much that they ruined what could of been one of the best games of the year. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 18:23, February 16, 2011 (UTC) I've disabled the vehicles badges, i think its best to stick with the original achievements. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 18:48, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Well i've tried that before and unless its a contest with platinum badges available it doesn't work, also me and you are the only real editors, the other admins edit from time to time too, so only us will get them, it may have worked straight after Mafia II was released but now it won't. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 18:52, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Thats one way to look at it, i've got a few Jimmy dlc's badges that no one else has, i really wanted a contest but only wikia can allow platinum badges and we had one before that for wanted posters, playboys and the walkthroughs so we couldn't have one, maybe we'll create some badges in a few years when mafia III is due to come out. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 18:57, February 16, 2011 (UTC) wtf how are u a an admin already and have 1200 edits did u bribed soembody u joined like a month ago how is that possible???or u just hacked ur join date? He thinks he's done nothing wrong and is asking me to unblock him, i'm not going to, he doesn't think he showed disrespect which he did as mocking your comment is disrespectful. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 16:32, February 17, 2011 (UTC) The same thing applies for the characters category as for locations. [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 17:17, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Its alright, by the way did you know the user who left that message on your talk page? [[User:The Tom|'T'o'm']] (Talk) 17:20, February 17, 2011 (UTC)